ACE High
.]] ACE High was an abbreviation for Allied Command Europe; a NATO communications system which dates back to 1956. The system was decommissioned in the late 1980s and its frequencies reallocated for commercial radiotelephone service. The system was designed to be an UHF troposcatter radio system, which was meant to provide long-range communication service in the form of telephone and telegraph in the NATO chain of command. These services combined produced over 200 channels and equipment was in place to multiplex them to contain up to 12 different calls each. There were 82 stations, located in 9 different NATO countries. The transmitters broadcast at 832.56 to 959.28 MHz and some were able to produce a transmitting power of about 10 kilowatts.ACE HIGH. SCALE OF THE SYSTEM, Andy Emmerson, 2003 // Subterranea Britannica: "The emission mode was F9 (frequency modulation, miscellaneous), and output powers typically 10kW to 50kW." ACE High sites The ACE High network included the following major sites and terminals, but also connected LOS (line of sight) microwave links to other networks reaching C2 centres not listed here.http://rammstein.dfmk.hu/~s200/tropo.html ;Norway *(NC- Senja) > NSEZ - Senja 69°19'44.06"N 17°29'49,52"O *(nca - Höggumpen) > NHGZ - Höggumpen 69°04'41.27"N 18°00'16.53"O 502üNN *(ND- Bodö) > NKLZ - Bodoe 67°10'23.34"N 15°01'24.42"O 801üNN *(nda - Bodoe Tail - Kletkov) *(NE - Mosjöen) > NMOZ - Mosjoen 65°52'41.93"N 13°18'11.54"O 627üNN *(NF - Trondheim) > NSBZ - Trondheim 63° 18′ 41,1″ N, 10° 56′ 17,75″ O *(nfa - Trondheim Tail - Graakallen) 63°25'15.27"N 10°15'06.65"O 543üNN *(NG - Oslo AAA) > NSOZ - Oslo 60°03'34.24"N 11°16'09.06"O 246üNN *(Oslo YYY - Svartas) > NVAZ - Svartas *(nga - Oslo Tail 01 - Kolsaas) *(ngb - Oslo Tail 02 - Maakeroy) *(NH - Kristiansand - Stormyrheia) > NSMZ - Kristiansand 58°27'19.14"N 08°27'43.45"O 326üNN *(NJ - Sola - Lysenut) > NLYZ - Sola 59°31'40.46"N 05°54'12.25"O 792üNN ;United Kingdom *(EAA - Foroes - Sandfelli 2) * USVZ * UCOZ *(EA - Shetlands - Mossy Hill) > UMSZ - Mossy Hill > 59°57'17.15"N 01°18'11.60"O 227üNN *(eab - Shetlands Tail Relay - Collofirth Hill) *(eac - Shetlands Tail - Saxa Vord) 60°49'37.20"N 00°50'22.59"O 276üNN *(EB - Aberdeen - Mormond Hill) > UMOZ - Mormond Hill 57°36'11.19"N 02°01'51.86"O 227üNN *(eba - Aberdeen Tail - Long Haven Hill) > USVZ - Long Haven Hill *(EC - Boulmer - Brizlee Wood) > UBOZ - Brizlee Wood *(ED - Binbrook - Stenigot) > UBIZ - Stenigot 53°19'36.08"N 00°06'57.44"O 153üNN *(EE - London - Coldblow Lane) > UMAZ - Coldblow Lane 51°17'44.95"N 00°36'51.52"O 194üNN *(eeb - London Tail Relay - Woldingham - RAF Botley Hill Farm) *(eea - London tail - Hillingolon) *RAF Uxbridge – local terminus ;France * (FAN - Paris - Mont Florentin) FFLZ - Paris North 49°20'27.59"N 02°03'06.79"O 222üNN * FTAZ - Taverny 49°02'02.88"N 02°13'45.85"O 178üNN * (fac - Paris Tail (2)- Sant Germain) 48°54'44.67"N 02°01'25.44"O 71üNN * (fae - Paris Tail (2) - Extension (SHAPE) 48°50'34'19"N 02°06'14.30"O 178üNN * (fa - Relais Paris - Emeville) FEMZ - Emeville 49°18'01.83"N 03°00'41.00"O 247üNN * (faa - Paris Tail (1) - Laffaux) 49°27'15.05"N 03°24'57.39"O 143üNN * (fad - Relay Paris - Rozoy Bellevalle) FRBZ - Rozoy Bellevalle 48°55'56.05"N 03°28'24.62"O 219üNN * (FAS - Paris - Mont Aout) FAOZ - Paris South 48°46'14.78"N 03°53'25.33"O 216üNN * (FA - Trier - Rohrbach) FROZ - Rohrbach 49°03'18.47"N 07°14'40.74"O 376üNN * (fay - Trier Tail - Kindsbach) ABHZ - Kindsbach 49°23'48.11"N 07°35'38.32"O 458üNN * (FC - Lyon - Pierre sur Haute) [[Military radio station of Pierre-sur-Haute|'FLYZ - Lyon']] 45°39'11.52"N 03°48'33.07"O 1632üNN * (FD - Nice - Signal de la Chens) FNIZ - Nice 43°44'53.67"N 06°39'44.85"O 1703üNN ;Netherlands *'HBRZ - Brunssum' 50°56'19.11"N 05°58'35.60"O 95üNN *'HMAZ - Maastricht' 50°50'25.05"N 05°39'33.78"O 82üNN ;Belgium *'BADZ - Adinkerke' *'BCAZ - Casteau (SHAPE)' Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe - Central command of NATO military forces 50°30'05.56"N 03°58'15.69"O 87üNN *'BCHZ - Chievres' *'BFRZ - Baraque de Fraiture' 50°15'07.94"N 05°43'56.13"O 654üNN ;Italy * IDGZ - Dosso dei Galli 45°51'13.66"N 10°22'32.28"O 2174üNN * IVTZ - Verona Tail ( im West Star Bunker ) 45°33'17.89"N 10°45'46.83"O 334üNN * (IA - Livorno - Monte Giogo) IMXZ - Livorno 44°19'17.38"N 10°07'30.94"O 1496üNN * (IAZ - Cavriana - Monte Bosco Sucro) IMBZ - Cavriana 45°21'00.79"N 10°37'01.46"O 189üNN * (iaa - Verona Torre 4) 45°27'11.35"N 11°00'30.55"O 164üNN * (IAY - Lame - Cavanella) ICEZ - Lame Concordia 45°44'55.99"N 12°52'08.75"O 7üNN * (iax - Aviano) ' IAVZ - Aviano' 46°01'23.02"N 12°35'34.19"O 99üNN * (IB - Rome - Tolfa) ' ITLZ - Rome' 42°09'01.76"N 11°54'32.73"O 621üNN * (iba - Rome Tail - Monte Cavo) IMCZ - Monte Cavo 41°45'04.86"N 12°42'31.03"O 930üNN * (IC - Neaples - Ischia - Punta Fetto) IICZ - Neaples 40°35'50.88"N 13°54'08.54"O 639üNN * (ica - Neaples Tail - Monte Pecorara) IPEZ - Monte Petrino 41°13'24.29"N 13°57'57.75"O 335üNN * (icy - Monte Vergine) IMNZ - Monte Nardello 40°56'20.67"N 14°43'07.21"O 1489üNN * (icz - Monte Vulture) IVUZ - Monte Vulture 40°57'03.12"N 15°38'10.75"O 1301üNN * (icv - Monte Lacontenente) * (icf - Pietra Ficcata) IPFZ - Pietra Ficcata 40°34'04.90"N 16°19'21.31"O 586üNN * (icw - Martina Franca) IAMZ - Martina Franca * (ID - Catanzaro - Monte Mancuso) IMMZ - Catanzaro 39°01'09.13"N 16°13'32.02"O 1319üNN * (IDA - Monte Lauro - Cozzo tre Grotte) ICCZ - Monte Lauro 37°06'52.13"N 14°51'18.96"O 944üNN * (idb - Malta - Gharghur) IDBZ - Malta - Gharghur ; Greece *(GA - Kefallina) > GKFZ - Kefallonia 38°10'11.18"N 20°37'08'53"O 1001üNN *(GB - Athens - Pendelikon) > GPKZ - Athens 38°04'50.46"N 23°52'58.14"O 1038üNN *(GBZ - Crete - Ziros) > GZIZ - Ziros 35°03'53.52"N 26°09'14.24"O 786üNN *(GBY - Larissa - Phillon) > GPIZ - Phillon 39°25'22.75N 23°03'11.54"O 1513üNN *(GBW - Vitsi) > GVIZ - Vitzi 40°38'43.34"N 21°23'11.07"O 2009üNN *(GBV - Ismaros) > GISZ - Ismaros 40°53'34.67"N 25°32'56.06"O 612üNN ;Turkey *(TA - Izmir - Bespinar Tepes) > TBPZ - Izmir - Bespinar Tepes 38°18'48.72"N 27°01'29.89"O 964üNN *(taa - Izmir Tail) > TKYZ - Izmir Tail *(TB - Eskisehir) > TKUZ - Eskishir - Kutahya Dagi 39°25'03.25"N 29°51'19.07"o 1820üNN *(tba - Eskirsehir Tail) > TESZ - Eskirsehir Tail *(TC - Ankara) > TEDZ - Ankara - Elan Dagi 39°48'20.59"N 32°59'32.27"O 1856üNN *(TCK - Merzifon) > TKJZ - Merzifon *(TCW - Persembe) > TPEZ - Persembe *(TCV - Pazar) > TPAZ - Pazar *(TD - Siwas - Pinarbasi) > TPIZ - Pinarbasi 38°40'38.09"N 36°24'10.59"O 2285üNN *(TG - Adana) > TDDZ - Davudi Dağı 36°49'39.37"N 35°38'18.66"O 515üNN *(tga - Adana Tail) > TDAZ - Adana Tail *(TE - Dyarbakir - Karaka Dagi) > TDIZ > Dyarbakir - Karaka Dagi''' *(tea - Dyarbakir Tail) > TDEZ - Dyarbakir Tail *Bloatli, Turkey ;Cyprus *(TCZ - Cap Greco) > JCGZ -Cavo Greko 36°58'00.85"N 34°04'11.41"O 62üNN ;Germany *'ABHZ - Kindsbach' 49°23'51.24"N 07°35'41.17"E 458üNN *(AA - Emden - Aurich) AEMZ - Aurich 53°30'32.04"N 07°26'34.83"E 10üNN *(AB - Moenchengladbach - Roetgen) ALAZ -Lammersdorf 50°39'57.59"N 06°17'14.58"E 593üNN *(abb - Moenchengladbach Tail (1) - Hehn) AHEZ - Hehn 51°10'51.44"N 06°23'37.77"E 81üNN *(aba - Moenchengladbach Tail (2) - Millen) 50°45'57.87"N 05°33'47.26"E 151üNN *(abc - Uedem)' AUEZ - Uedem' 51°39'39.08"N 06°16'58.97"E 47üNN *'AFEZ - Feldberg' 47°52'23.09"N 08°00'59.73"E 1458üNN ;Denmark *(DAA - Karup Tail - Lundbakke) DLUZ - Karup 56°13'49.03"N 09°09'48.63"E 68üNN *(DA - Karup - Torphoej) DTOZ - Kollemorten 55°52'28.98"N 09°21'00.95"E 135üNN See also *Radio propagation *Tropospheric scatter *Microwave *White Alice Communications System - Cold war era Alaskan tropospheric communications link *List of White Alice Communications System sites *List of DEW Line Sites *Distant Early Warning Line References External links *History and details *Photographs of an installation *Troposcatter communication network maps *Website by Gerrit Padberg and Roger Camperi Category:NATO Category:Telecommunications equipment of the Cold War Category:1956 introductions Category:NATO installations in the United Kingdom Category:NATO installations in Germany Category:NATO installations in Norway Category:NATO installations in Italy Category:NATO installations in Belgium Category:Cold War military equipment of the United Kingdom Category:1956 in international relations